


D:BH crack

by naths



Series: Incorrect quoets are their life [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Card Games, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Jericho Crew as Friends, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: Drabble collection of various ships and characters from D:BH.





	D:BH crack

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a drabble collection of various incorrect quotes I can picture my favourite characters and ships from Detroit: Become Human in. It will be mostly stupid crack stuff with a little bit of fluff. I hope you will enjoy it, as I enjoy making up stories around them. I´ll add more tags the more I write.

"I´m sorry,"  
Markus sighs as he leaned in to kiss Simons forehead.  
"Markus, please don´t, I love you."  
Simon breaths defeated,  
"I really don´t want to do this, I-I don´t have a choice."  
Markus replied as he straightened up again, eyes locked with Simon, who tried to hold back his tears.  
"No!"  
he whispers as Markus put down a +4 card on the table.  
"Uno!"

"Babe!"  
Simon whined as he sulkily picks up four cards to add them to his hand.  
"Are you two always that dramatic?"  
North asked shaking her head amused,  
"Believe me they are."  
Josh laughed, while Markus smirked as he puts his arm around Simon who made a sulking face while trying not to smile.

"You know here I trusted the man I love, and he betrays me like that."  
Simon joked,  
"I love you too!"  
Markus said kissing Simons temple,  
"Also I´m sorry,"  
"You liar!"  
the blonde teased,

"Suck it up loser,"  
North laughed, and Simon sticks his tongue out to her, as they continued.  
"It was my last card."  
Markus defend himself,  
"Here I am, wanting to ask you out for prom but now I consider asking Josh instead."  
Simon said smirking wide, while Markus throws his other arm around Simon to pull his boyfriend in for a hug.

"We could get matching vest´s."  
Josh agreed,  
"No, you don´t,"  
Markus whined dramatically. Simon burst out laughing when his boyfriend throws a possessive leg over his lap.  
"You´re not stealing my man from me, Josh!"  
Markus huffed out tightening his hold on Simon.

"Anyway, North, did you ask Chloe out already?"  
Simon asked changing the topic,  
"I didn´t need to, she asked me."  
North tells them proudly with a little blush on her cheeks.

"OH!"  
All three men said in unison what made North blush even more,  
"Shut it, losers!"  
she hissed embarrassed,  
"Will we see you in a dress?"  
Markus mockingly fake gasped, and North flipped him off.  
"Nah, I´m getting a jumpsuit or overall. Dresses are more Chloe´s thing. She looks beautiful in them, I am ... not."

"Come on you would look hot in a dress!"  
Markus replied immediately,  
"Aww stop it, you flirt! You are practically on top of your Boyfriend,"  
North snorted, and Markus turned back to Simon happily pressing kisses to his temple and cheek.

"If he loves me he wouldn´t have put that card down."  
Simon teased in a sing-song voice smiling,  
"Simon!"  
Markus gasped offended and kissing the corner of Simon´s mouth before Simon turned his head, still smiling, for Markus to capture his lips in a proper kiss.

"Get a room,"  
North commented,  
"Ok let us get back to the important stuff!"  
Josh announced after Markus and Simon ended their kiss and both looking his way.  
"So Simon, matching vest or not?"  
he then asked with a grin on his face, and Simon burst into laughter again.

"Josh, no."  
Markus exclaimed laughing along with his boyfriend, soon North and Josh joint them.

**Author's Note:**

> It is stupid I know but it was fun to write.  
> In the End, I picture Simon and Josh to wear matching vest´s at prom just to tease Markus.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my stupid short fic about the Jericho crew.  
> all of my incorrect quotes and inspirations I find on Tumblr.  
> I will look them up again and add them later.


End file.
